


Something to protect

by Myqueenmarceline



Series: Stanuary Drabbles 2017 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Drinking, Gen, Memories, kinda angsty, right when Ford got back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: Stan is remembering all of the people in his life he's protected.





	

For years, Stan had been the one looking out for himself and others. He was always the street-smart one, the one who knew how to fight anyone, the I-know-a-guy guy.

He didn't always succeed, but ever since the accident with Ford, he'd been doing all right. There had been Soos for more than a few years, and he was alright. All Stan really needed to do was make sure Soos didn't accidentally hurt himself.

Then, this summer, things had suddenly been turned upside down with Wendy, Mabel and Dipper arriving.

Wendy didn't really need much protecting, so instead, he'd imparted wisdom on things like how to properly break a bottle, or hotwiring a car.

Mabel reminded him a lot of himself as a child. She was loyal, good in a scrap, and determined to chase her dreams. They'd gotten along instantly, and she'd roped him into a fair few of her crafting projects that he never would've tried on his own.

Dipper was the hardest one. He was exactly like Ford: too smart for his own good, and skeptical of authority. Stan had known as soon as he'd arrived that this kid would figure things out.

Still, he hadn't been sure if he could protect them all from the real monsters. Weird stuff had always been Ford's department. He'd tried his best, and there had been some good points (punching a pterodactyl would never not be cool), but for the most part, it was out of his depth.

But now, Ford had come back, and he was taking over everything again. So, Stan was at the only bar in town, staring into the bottom of the empty stein as if it held the answers to all of his problems.

Fuck it. He'd come here to forget his problems for a little while, not worry even more. He got a refill and wandered over to the poker table, ready to do the only thing he was good at: conning suckers.


End file.
